Typically, a vehicular seat has a seat cushion, which is the portion on which the gluteal region of an individual is placed, and a seat back extending upright from the rear part of the seat cushion. The seat back is the portion into which the person sitting in the seat cushion leans their back.
The seat back and seat cushion each have a frame, a pad supported on the frame, and a surface skin covering the pad. The surface skin covers the outer surface of the pad. An end portion of the surface skin is fixed to the frame via an attachment member.
A structure for fixing the end portion of a surface skin to the frame has been disclosed in, e.g., Patent Citation 1. In this fixing structure, a hard plate is placed on the end portion of the surface skin, and the end portion of the surface skin and brackets extending from the frame are connected by screws passed through the end portion of the surface skin and the hard plate.
In Patent Citation 2, clips and pawls are formed on resin plates which are fixed on ends of a seat cover, while holes for the clips to engage and holes for the pawls to engage are formed in a frame. Then, the seat cover is secured to the frame via the clips, the pawls and the holes.